


Right Here Waiting

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Right Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Right Here Waiting-Richard Marx (Pandora)

Starscream stands in the doorway of the Decepticon Base, servos gripping his upper arms. He tries to flutter his wings but he has no wings, they were taken off a few decaorns ago during a battle with the Autobots. His mate tore them off, not out of anger or vengeance, just to make it look like they were enemies. 

“He won’t come,” Barricade says as he leans against the door, ordered by Megatron to seeker sit Starscream. 

“How would you know?” Starscream glares back at the grounder. “You haven’t been around him as long as I have. I told him I would be waiting at the door when I wanted out. I’m here.”

“Starscream,” Optimus Prime says as he walks up. “You are welcomed at the Autobots but your mate will not be there.”

“What?”

“Jazz is with Primus now. He said he’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
